Las cosas como son
by TutiSara
Summary: Peor de manipulador que ellos / Peor de traidor que ellos / Peor de asesino que ellos / Peor de hipócrita que ellos. Eso era algo que Uchiha Sasuke no iba a ser. porque la Ojiblanca le hizo ver las cosas como son. Oneshot Lenguaje algo fuerte.


Este Oneshot se me ocurrió mientras venía en el bus pensando como sería si alguien le hiciera ver a Sasuke las cosas como son. xD  
Disfrutenlo.  
Naruto no me pertenece. Si asi fuera, Kisame estaria para mi solito bwahahaha xD

* * *

**Las Cosas como son.**

Esta figura silenciosa, avanzando en las sombras. Esta luna llena, brillando en mis ojos. Esta esperanza, que me estaba consumiendo. Esto parecía un viaje ilusorio. No podía creer que me estuviera aproximando a su guarida.

_Akatsuki-Uchiha Sasuke.  
_  
Sabía que sería imposible poder entrar, debe estar bien protegido. No en vano son los criminales mas buscados. Pero no en vano yo soy quien soy y puedo hacerlo. _Tengo_ que hacerlo. Para que no haya mas dolor, para que no hayan mas lágrimas; pero allí estaban sucediendo tantas cosas…en Konoha habían sucedido tantas cosas..tan tristes…que no podía simplemente quedarme tranquila.

-----

Estaba durmiendo mi siesta. Ahora que Tobi..me había revelado toda la verdad sobre Itachi…solo era capaz de sentir odio. Odio por todos los que me arrebataron felicidad. Odio por los que me arrebataron a mi hermano y a mi familia. Odio por aquellos que me daban esperanza. Odio por…

_¿¡Que Diablos!?  
_  
Había una persona afuera de mi habitación. Había dado ordenes expresas de que NADIE me molestara mientras estuviera "durmiendo". Ahora algún imbécil venía a perturbarme.  
Lo que no me esperé es la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta. Asi que fui a abrir la puerta para decirle que se largara, pero fue muy tarde. Ya estaba dentro de mi habitación.

-----

-U…Chiha…Sasuke…-San…Ne..necesito hablar co..con usted…  
-Largate. Me estorbas. ¿Quien eres?...¿porque no te han detenido?  
-y…yo creé una…distracción…y…mi nombre…Hi..Hinata Hyuuga…  
-Hmph. Eso no me interesa. Largate.-El Apellido hizo eco en la memoria del Uchiha. Solo podía recordar que era un clan poderoso de Konoha. Pero nada mas.  
-N…No.  
-Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.  
-P…Pare todo esto…Na..Naruto-Kun y Sa...Sakura-San estan…su…sufriendo mucho…  
-Ellos ya no me interesan.  
-E…El sujeto enmascarado le contó t…todo a Naruto-Kun…lo de…su herma…no mayor…  
-¿y eso a ti que te importa?...Largate, estúpida. ¿Crees que por venir de parte del Dobe de Naruto las cosas van a cambiar?-Sasuke permanecía imbatible, eso si, con algo de curiosidad. Sabía que había visto a esa persona, lo que no se acordaba era donde. ¡Los Examenes Chunnin!  
-Vi…Vine por mi cuenta…  
-No me digas, zorrita. Un poca cosa como tu no puede llegar tan lejos como lo has hecho.  
-N…No me subestime…y n…no me insulte…además…m…me importa…porque…usted va…a hacer algo que…no debe…  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Largate de una buena vez. ¿No deberias estar en Konoha con tus amiguitos y adulando al patético de Naruto?  
-E…Eso no es asunto su…suyo…  
-¡Asi que viniste por tu cuenta!...impresionante.-Exclamó Sasuke con Sarcasmo.-pero eso no me importa. Vete.  
-N…No…porque…usted es…un i…idiota…  
-¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme de semejante manera!?, Maldita Perra, No me conoces, No sabes quien soy, No tienes derecho a juzgarme, bruja. ¡No te atrevas a insultarme de esa manera de nuevo!-Sasuke estaba colérico, aquella mujer lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Tenía el Sharingan Activado, pero no se esperó que la Ojiblanca lo cacheteara.

Era la primera persona que le hacía eso. Y sobra decir que el shock fue impresionante y el orgullo quedó por el suelo. El silencio reinó por unos segundos en el ambiente. El Uchiha arrinconó a Hinata contra la pared, mientras esta forcejeaba por salir. Al final Sasuke le soltó y esta le dio otra cachetada, explotándole en la cara.

-Me…Me atrevo porque si, y porque no es ju…justo que usted vaya a hacer lo que vaya a hacer…¿aca…acaso los niños de Konoha tienen la culpa?...¿va a matar a todo el mundo porque…porque si?...¡la…las personas inocentes…ti…tienen derecho a vi…vivir!...y usted…usted…esta…lastimando…a los que..l…lo quieren…-Explotó Hinata.  
-Pedazo de idiota. Lo que pase con los demás no me interesa.  
-¿Si...va a llevar esa…ve…venganza…a…cabo?  
-Es Obvio.  
-En…Entonces…se parece mas…a esos…que las…timaron a I…Itachi-San de…esa manera…de…lo que us…usted cree.-Si las cachetadas lo habían dejado en Shock, aquellas palabras lo estaban atravesando como cuchillos. Eran mil veces peor.  
-¿¡Otra vez insultandome, No te cansas, desgraciada!?-Sasuke no se explicaba porque no la atacaba…si lo hubiera hecho, la chica de seguro ya estaría muerta. Pero no era asi. Estaba al frente suyo cantandole cuatro verdades en la cara.  
-Sasuke-San...es…igual…N..No..es…peor…de manipulador q…que ellos…peor…de…traidor...de ase…sino…de hipócrita.-Sasuke estaba atónito.-Si…ellos…hicieron…l..lo que…hicieron…con su clan…usted…no es muy diferente…a ellos…si va a…masacrar inocentes…como lo piensa…hacer.-Dicho esto, Hinata desapareció.

Dicen que después de esto al Uchiha le cambió el semblante. Poseía mas Odio en su mirada. Pero a la vez determinación. Hinata Hyuuga. Aquella chica lo había puesto a pensar esa noche.  
¿De verdad Sasuke quería parecerse a los verdaderos culpables de lo que pasó con el Clan Uchiha?  
No. De seguro que no. Quería que recibieran su merecido, por bastardos. Pero eso no significaba que se fuera a rebajar a su nivel. No señor.  
Sasuke decidió que iba a torturar y masacrar solo a los culpables de lo que le había pasado, pues no quería convertirse en eso que Hinata le dijo.  
_Peor de manipulador que ellos  
Peor de traidor que ellos  
Peor de asesino que ellos  
Peor de hipócrita que ellos._

Porque esa Ojiblanca estúpida, le habia hecho ver las cosas como son.


End file.
